Sayonara Resha
by teratai putih
Summary: Gelembung ini sudah mulai habis ...


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

 **Sayonara Resha**

Pair : Haruno Sakura x Tobirama Senju

Genre: hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning : tidak menjanjikan EYD,crackpair,typo(s)

Summary: Gelembung ini sudah mulai habis ...

 **20 Maret 2014**

Emerald sang gadis memandang botol di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. Air itu begitu jernih. Bersih dan tak ternoda. Gelembung-gelembung di dalamnya telah mulai hilang sangat menggoda untuk disentuhnya. Ah, betapa miris hidupnya...

Perbedaan yang begitu kentara membuat hatinya terasa teriris. Perbedaan ini membuatnya kesakitan. Sangat kesakitan hingga mampu membuat dia gila. Hanya karena seseoranglah, ia mampu bertahan. Seseorang yang begitu berharga...

Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan telah ada di hadapannya...

 **Sayonara Resha**

Sakura tersenyum dan sontak langsung berdiri begitu melihat orang ini datang. Perasaan meloncat bahagia. Dan dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah, Sakura menyambutnya. Pria itu mengambil botol air yang tadi dipandangani meminumnya seolah dia baru kembali dari gurun pasir. Setelah isi botol itu telah kandas, dia meletakkan botol itu kembali ke atas meja.

Pria itu seperti buta. Tanpa melihat Sakura, dia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di sisi lain ruangan sementara Sakura mengekor di belakangnya. Namun, Sakura berhenti begitu Tobirama menutup pintu yang terbuat dari kertas itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat cerah. Tangannya menyentuh pintu dengan hati-hati. Seolah, jika dia tidak hati-hati,pintu itu akan rusak dan hancur. Airmatanya jatuh sembari dia masih memasang wajah bahagia.

"Okaeri...," ujarnya ,"Tobirama."

 **Sayonara Resha**

Pagi itu, Tobirama telah siap dengan pakaian rapi siap ke bekerja. Sakura yang sedang duduk di atas roka terlonjak begitu senangnnya. Setengah berlari dia menyongsong Tobirama yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berhenti tepat di dekat Tobirama yang sedang membetulkan dasinya.

Senyuman itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Sakura ketika ia bisa melihat Tobirama di depannya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ketika dia melihat Tobirama yang kesulitan dengan dasinya. Secara reflek, tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh dasi Tobirama yang masih acak-acakkan.

Jemari mungilnya hampir mencapai dasi itu bersamaan dengan Tobirama yang melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung sedih. Sakura memandang hampa tangannya yang hanya menggapai udara. Udara yang telah biasa ia jamah. Matanya telah berair, namun dia buru-buru menghapus air yang hampir jatuh.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat, dan dengan tatapannya yang telah bergulir menjadi optimis, Sakura kembali memandang punggung tegap Tobirama. Pria itu menuju pintu depan dan telah siap untuk berangkat. Sakura dapat menebaknya karena pria itu tengah membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Melihatnya, Sakura kembali berlari dan berhenti tepat di belakang Tobirama. Emeraldnya telah merekam setiap pergerakan dari pria itu. Bahkan sampai ke detail yang paling kecil sekalipun. Dia ingin mengingat semua hal tentang Tobirama. Semuanya...

Karena Tobirama yang sekarang telah jauh darinya. Terlalu jauh hingga ia tak mampu menggapainya, bahkan untuk menyentuhnya saja ia tak mampu. Dia hanya mampu memandang Tobirama yang berdiri dan langsung berdiri begitu saja setelah selesai dengan tali sepatunya.

 **Sayonara Resha**

Sakura duduk dengan kedua tangan memangku kepalanya. Serta masih dengan senyum yang sama, sang gadis musim semi setia pada kegiatan kesehariannya. Memandangi setiap aktivitas yang Tobirama lakukan seperti sekarang. Tobirama yang menikmati makan malam tak mungkin dapat ia lewatkan.

Mie ramen?

Sakura agak menekuk wajahnya kali ini. Gadis itu tidak suka. Sangat-sangat tidak suka Tobirama memakan makanan instan itu setiap hari. Tobirama memiliki pencernaan yang sensitif, dan Sakura tahu itu. Ramen hanya akan membuat perutnya sakit di masa mendatang. Sakura tidak ingin Tobirama sakit.

Apa Tobirama sangat lapar dan juga sangat sibuk? Pria itu begitu menikmati pekerjaan memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya dan itu terjadi dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, seperti waktu akan memakan ramennya. Tobirama sampai tak ingat, dengan kecepatan makannya yang seperti itu hanya akan membuat kuah ramen mengenai wajahnya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, Sakura hanya mampu tertawa karena Tobirama telah memasang wajah kesalnya.

Anehnya, meskipun wajahnya tampak jelas memberikan ekspresi yang sangat kesal,Tobirama tetap melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Dia baru bangkit begitu di dalam mangkuknya tak menyisakan apapun. Tobirama menaruh mangkuk keramik itu di dapur dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah dia meminum air dari teko di atas konter dapur.

Sakura tersenyum pahit...

Tobirama tidak menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik...

Dan dia sedih karena itu...

 **Sayonara Resha**

Sakura duduk di atas roka, memandang Tobirama yang tengah mencabuti rumput di halaman. Hari minggu, Tobirama tak memiliki rencana apapun. Rumput rumahnya sudah tinggi, pria itu pasti merasa sangat risih. Karena itulah dia memutuskan kegiatan mencabuti rumput akan mengisi waktu luangnya.

Tentu saja, keputusan Tobirama itu membuat Sakura sangat senang. Gadis itu dapat mudah melihat dan mengawasi Tobirama dengan leluasa sepanjang hari ini.

Matahari mulai tinggi. Suhu menjadi naik. Tobirama yang kepanasan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia duduk di dekat sakura. Mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke wajah, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa panas yang menyerang tubuhnya. Mata crimsonnya memandang langit biru yang carah. Menerawang begitu jauh. Mata itu merindukan seseorang.

Sakura bersedih dengan pandangan pria itu. Dia ingin menghiburnya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sakura ingin menangis jika melihat Tobirama seperti. Dia ingin Tobirama menjadi pria yang kuat dan tegar. Hati Sakura serasa hancur.

 **Sayonara Resha**

Sakura berbaring miring dengan tangan kiri menyangga kepalanya. Dia memandang Tobirama yang sedang terlelap. Wajah pria itu tenang sekali. Seperti air danau. Sakura suka memandang Tobirama seperti ini, dia dapat selalu mengingatnya.

Karena waktunya tak banyak...

Dia harus segera menyelesaikannya...

Tangannya terulur. Berniat menyentuh wajah sang pujaannya. Dia menghela nafas sedih, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya dan menghentikan tangisannya ketika kejadian ini terus berulang. Tangannya menembus Tobirama. Dia tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Menyentuh wajah orang yang begitu dia cintai.

Sesenggukan dia memandang Tobirama. Dia ingin menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam memisahkannya dengan Tobirama.

 **Sayonara Resha**

20 Januari 2014

Haruno Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Dia sedang memandang punggung Tobirama yang tengah membayar cincin pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan yang akan terlaksana dua minggu lagi.

Menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun telah memantapkan keputusan mereka untuk bersama menjalani kapal rumah tangga. Bagi sakura, Tobirama adalah pria yang sempurna. Meskipun dia sangat dingin, namun Sakura tahu, Tobirama selalu baik kepada orang yang tersayangnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa sangat bersyukur? Tobirama merupakan dokter dengan gaji yang tinggi. Selain itu dia juga tampan dan menjadi rebutan banyak gadis.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Tobirama yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya mengagetkannya. Sakura melihat tangan Tobirama sudah menenteng kantung kertas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun," jawabnya, "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Tobirama mengangkat kantung kertasnya untuk memperjelas bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. " Apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura tampak berpikir. Dia menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Aku ingin es krim yang ada di depan SMA-ku dulu. Es krimnya enak sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Aku kangen." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tobirama tersenyum hangat padanya, "Sesuai kehendakmu, tuan Putri."

"Hentikan itu!" Sakura merajuk dengan memukul lengan Tobirama pelan.

 **Sayonara Resha**

"Kau ingin berapa?" tanya Tobirama.

"Aku ingin dua. Satu coklat satu strawberry." Jawab sakura senang.

Setelah membayar es krim, mereka berjalan berniat ke taman kota. Lampu sedang merah untuk pejalan kaki, membuat mereka harus berhenti. Mereka melihat ada beberapa anak kecil sedang berlarian di sisi jalan yang lain.

"Kau suka anak-anak, kan?" tanya Tobirama.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kira-kira kau ingin berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura tertawa dan memandang Tobirama. "Berapapun anak kita nanti, aku akan tetap senang."

Saat memandang Tobirama, Sakura menangkap adanya sebuah gerakan tak wajar di depannya. Sesorang gadis kecil yang tadi berlarian tidak berhenti di lampu hijau. Dia terus berlari dan menobos jalan. Padahal jalanan sangat ramai dengan kendaraan yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sakura terkejut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura berlari untuk menjangkau anak kecil itu.

Setelah Sakura mendorong anak itu ke pinggir jalan, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya tanpa tahu sebelumnya di depan sana Sakura masih berdiri dengan nafas tersengal. Sakura tak mampu berlari lagi. Dia hanya pasrah, ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan bamper truk.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Sakura tak dapat lagi merasakan tubuhnya. Hal terakhir yang dapat dilihatnya adalah Tobirama berteriak sambil berlari kearahnya yang tengah berbaring diatas aspal.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tobirama-kun..."

 **Sayonara Resha**

"Oi, bangun!"

Sakura mendengar suara. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka. Di depannya, seseorang yang berpakaian serba putih sedang memandangnya datar.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Kau siapa?"

Orang itu mendengus kesal. "Aku Toneri, dan kau ada di stasiun terakhirmu."

Sakura bingung dengan kalimat orang yang bernama Toneri itu. Dia memandang sekitarnya. Ini memang seperti sebuah stasiun. Bahkan ada kereta di depannya. Kereta dengan tujuh gerbong di belakangnya. Sakura tidak paham, ini bukan stasiun yang dia kenal. Bahkan kereta itu adalah kereta uap. Bukankah di jepang, kereta uap tidak lagi digunakan?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini yang paling menyebalkan," ujar pria itu kesal, "Begini, nona. Singkatnya kau sudah mati. Kereta ini akan membawamu ke pemberhentian terakhirmu.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura masih tak paham.

"Kau sudah mati, M-A-T-I. Mati. Kurang jelas?" mata Toneri memberikan pandangan bosan.

"Tapi..." Sakura panik. Sedangkan Toneri hanya memandangnya lelah. "Bagaimana dengan Tobirama?"

"Tobirama? Calon suamimu maksudmu? Entahlah, itu bukan urusanku." Toneri mengangkat bagunya cuek.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya. Toneri sendiri masih memandangnya datar ketika seekor burung merpati terbang kearahnya membawa sebuah surat. Toneri membacanya dan melipatnya kembali.

"Hei, nona. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar. Kau boleh kembali, namun hanya sampai enam bulan ke depan." Ujar Toneri tenang.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Sakura malah bertambah bingung.

"Begini, ada sedikit masalah. Kau tidak bisa tenang sebelum kau menemui tunanganmu. Jadi, temui dia." jelas Toneri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya. Memberikan salam perpisahan kan juga bisa?" ujar Toneri kesal.

"Tobirama bisa mendengarku?" Sakura agak senang sekarang.

"Tidak." Jawaban itu membuat raut sedih terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku peringatkan! Jika lebih dari waktu yang telah di tetapkan, kau akan tertinggal kereta dan menjadi gentayangan. Kau mengerti?"

 **Sayonara Resha**

20 Juli 2014

Sudah enam bulan sejak saat itu. Sakura sudah tak bisa mengulur waktu lagi. Dipandangnya punggung Tobirama yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu. Jelas terlihat, pria itu akan berangkat kerja. Sakura selalu senang dengan semua penampilan Tobirama. Terutama seragam dokternya. Tobirama akan sangat berkarisma.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya. Dulu, Tobirama adalah dosennya sendiri. Mereka berkenalan lwat acara gokon. Siapa sangka pasangan gokonnya itu dosennya sendiri. Kata orang mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya tak kala Tobirama melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Dia sudah bertekad , meskipun Tobirama tidak dapat mendengarnya, Sakura akan tetap mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ini adalah yang terakhir.

Maka dari itu, dia segera menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan Tobirama. Tobirama terus berjalan serta menembus Sakura seperti biasanya. Sakura berbalik dengan air mata telah menetes.

"Tobirama-kun," panggilnya, "Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa," Sakura menangis di sela-sela kalimatnya. "Yang pertama, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa membawa kebahagian padamu. Akupun tak paham dengan takdir kita. Mengapa kita berpisah pun aku juga tak tahu," Tobirama berhenti berjalan, "Tapi aku yakin, Kami-sama memiliki tujuan untuk ini. Hatiku hancur melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Kumohon, kesedihanmu jangan berlarut-larut atau aku tak akan tenang. Keyakinanku sangat besar padamu, kau pasti akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih dariku. Orang itu akan menjagamu. Jangan terbayang-bayang olehku yang telah tiada.

"Yang kedua, kumohon. Aku sangat memohon... kumohon kau harus bahagia." Tangisnya pecah.

Punggung lebar tunangannya tak bergerak. Ada kediaman yang lama bergitu Sakura selesai. Perpisahan akan segera datang. Itu membuatnya semakin sedih. Tobiramanya yang kuat akan sendirian. Namun Sakura yakin itu tak akan lama.

Mata Sakura nampak terkejut. Tobirama yang tadi membelakanginya, sekarang berdiri menghadap kepadanya. Crimsonnya seakan tahu dimana Sakura berada. Jarak mereka yang hanya terpaut lima langkah tidak menyulitkan Sakura memandangi wajah sang kekasih.

"Sakura..." emerald itu membulat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang begitu ia cintai, "Meskipun nantinya aku menemukan orang lain, kau akan tetap memiliki tempat di hatiku. Aku akan memenuhi harapanmu untuk bahagia. Aku akan bahagia." Senyum Tobirama yang dirindukannya terkembang dengan indah di wajah tampan itu.

Senyum itu jugalah yang mengantar Sakura ke kehidupan barunya. Dia tak pernah ragu dengan ucapan Tobirama. Pria itu selalu menepati semua ucapannya. Sakura tersenyum memasuki keretanya. Toneri masih dengan pandangan datar melihatnya naik ke gerbong.

Tobirama yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, dia mendengar adanya suara peluit kereta api. Tobirama tersenyum. Dia benar-benar lega sekarang.

 **Owari**

 **a/n:**

 **hai, hai...**

 **sudah lama gak update, malah ngepost oneshoot padahal masih punya utang fic multichapter ...**

 **tapi gak papa, anggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf ya... hehehe**

 **Untuk semua,terima kasih sudah membaca ficku ini. Masih banyak yang kurang,jadi aku menerima koreksi,kritik dan saran dari para pembaca lewat kotak review dan pm…**

 **Review yang masuk adalah penyemangat buat author pemula ini… :D**

 **Arigatou minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**


End file.
